


金牌选手

by chubbyisacat



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyisacat/pseuds/chubbyisacat
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju
Kudos: 23





	金牌选手

金牌选手

“那个有名的新生来报名舞蹈社了呢。”  
金珉周坐下的时候听到曺柔理这样说到，她顺着对方的眼神望过去只看到一片齐刷刷的后脑勺。  
“就是蓝色头发的那个。”  
“晕，大发。现在的高中生居然可以染头发了吗？”  
曺柔理颇为无语地看了一眼身边的好友，揪着对方的头发说道：“是啦，你这死亡芭比荧光粉的头发完全符合一个高中生该有的样子。”  
“什么呀，那不一样，我可是高三了好不好，而且，又不是我要求染成这样的。”金珉周听了好友的吐槽可惜地抓着自己的发尾满脸委屈，“最好真的像理发师说的那样脱了色以后会变成桃子那样粉粉的啦。”  
就在金珉周还在哀愁自己受损的发质和被无情吐槽的发色的时候舞蹈社的招新开始了，被叫到号码的新生陆续上台展示自己。  
是她。  
直到看清了那人的长相金珉周才反应过来曺柔理说的那个有名的高一新生是谁。  
那是去年秋天她还是高二生的时候的时候，一段舞蹈cover的视频在学生之间流传开来。金珉周记得视频中是一个有点酷酷的女生，穿着一身全黑的练习服，腰上绑着一件红色的衬衫，没拉上拉链的外套下面是短款上衣，露出一截紧致的腰身。伴奏里传来的是一首cover视频里常用的英文歌曲，女孩子随着歌曲的节奏有模有样地施展着动作。  
舞蹈社的前辈们们聚拢在小小的手机屏幕前，金珉周被挤在后面没有看清女孩的长相，但她记得女孩的外套随着wave的动作落下肩膀，露出了小孩子还未长肌肉的手臂，随后女孩用甩肩的动作把衣服甩回肩上。整个整理衣服过程很迅速，像是一个连贯的舞蹈动作。  
还挺利落的。  
金珉周当时这样想的。不过正真让她记住的是视频结束前换面右下角一闪而过的女孩的眼睛——黑色的眼珠睁得大大的，很想刚出生的幼犬。  
“安宥真。”金珉周默念。  
确实很有名呢，高二学年结束的时候社交网站上几个学校的学生都在讨论安宥真明年会去哪个学校上高中。怪不得今天舞蹈社的招新要用到小礼堂，来看的人也太多了，把她们这些舞蹈社的学姐都挤到了后排。  
“那么今天要表演什么曲子呢？”权恩妃清了清嗓子压住了礼堂里的骚动。  
“这个嘛，是秘密哦，现在说出来就没有惊喜了。”和一起报名的好友把食指抵在嘴唇上做出一个秘密的手势。  
“哦？那么如果一会儿没有惊喜的话你们应该做好了全缘落选的准备了吧。”坐在权恩妃旁边的崔叡娜还是一副古灵精怪的腔调，没什么副社长该有的正经样子。  
“那当然。”安宥真丝毫没有被学姐的捉弄吓到，表现得十分镇定。  
随着熟悉的音乐响起的时候几个穿着初中生制服的孩子窜上了舞台。  
“尖叫起来！”随着站在中心的孩子的一句话，礼堂顿时沸腾了起来。  
“莫呀，居然走可爱风吗？”  
和曺柔理一样惊讶的也包括金珉周。安宥真上传的视频是girl crush风格的，传闻里也是那种不怎么爱笑的酷酷的女孩子，结果出来表演的曲目却截然相反。  
甚至笑起来会有酒窝。  
礼堂里甚至出现了一瞬间地沉默，不过大家很快被调动起来，甚至及其自然地做起了应援。  
“这算什么？这也算惊喜吗？就是表演了原曲吗？”台下的崔叡娜还是改不了她调皮的性格，迫不及待地唱起了反调。  
安宥真仍还沉浸在歌曲的氛围里，笑眯眯地拿起话筒说道：“哦？大家不惊喜吗？”  
“可是。。。”  
“惊喜！”台下的欢呼声成功地盖过了崔叡娜的话筒。  
“呀！。。。”  
安宥真用一个向台下递话筒的动作成功再次把崔叡娜话堵了回去。  
崔叡娜还在一旁嘟嘟囔囔的，坐在一旁的权恩妃倒是一改以往对外的严厉形象跟着笑出声来，她索性扔掉了笔和台上的小朋友攀谈起来。  
“那么，安宥真同学，怎么会想起来穿着中学校服来表演呢，学校没有发校服给你们吗？”  
“我知道大家肯定以为我们会继续用girl crush的风表演的，但是那是学姐们最擅长风格啊，所以我想我们还是要拿出属于自己的必胜的风格！”安宥真语调平缓地回答着权恩妃的问题，丝毫没有怯场的样子。她说到这里捏起校服的裙摆原地转了一圈，接着说到：“初中校服果然很可爱吧？我们优势就是年纪轻呢。”  
台下又响起一阵欢呼声，崔叡娜和权恩妃的话筒里传来无语地干笑，台下身为前辈的金珉周和曺柔理也有被“冒犯”到。  
“大发，能够让权恩妃和崔叡娜说不出话的人终于出现了呢。”金珉周和曺柔理笑作一团，连说话的语调都有些走调，“哇，不过看样子她肯定会入社呢，现在的情况完全是拿到了内定票呢。”  
权恩妃不得不再次清清嗓子好让礼堂重新安静下来。  
“不过，拿了很多金牌的安宥真选手为什么会来艺高参加舞蹈社呢。”权恩妃拿起安宥真那张填满了各种运动奖项的档案纸发出真诚的疑问。  
这种程度，好像上体校也可以。  
“只是恰好体育很好呢。至于练习舞蹈的原因呢...”安宥真理了理气恢复原本冷清的样子继续说道，“因为重要的是我不是任何人定义的样子，我只会是我自己想要的样子。”  
崔叡娜抬了抬眉毛，赞同地说道：“马甲哟，说得不错。”  
“不过我来上这所高中的原因其实是因为想见一个人。”安宥真的话又重新激起千层浪，人群里又是一阵骚动。  
“首尔高的金珉周学姐。”  
金珉周突然有些后悔为什么要在开学前去染头发了，她的荧光粉的发色过于醒目，现在礼堂里所有目光都落在自己身上，她无处可躲，只好挺直身子摆出一个优雅的坐姿，用礼貌的微笑应付探究的目光。  
“哇哦～～～”  
当然让金珉周更不省心的是她的好友里最喜欢看热闹不嫌事大的两位就坐在评委席。  
“或许你喜欢三班的金珉周吗？”  
金珉周发誓纵使好脾气如她在听到崔叡娜那贱贱的语气的时候都想要打人。她下意识地逃开周围八卦的目光看向台上的安宥真，而此时被崔叡娜提问的人也正把目光投向自己。在一片寂静的空气中对视了几秒之后，安宥真对着金珉周的方向露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
“从小到大，喜欢我的总是女生居多呢。所以我呢，很想知道，受男孩子欢迎的女孩子是什么样呢？我有好、奇、心。”安宥真说话的时候目光依然停留在金珉周的方向，好像要把她穿透一样。  
“哦～～～所以怎样呢？我们珉周果然好看吧！被迷住了吗？”权恩妃转过身看着金珉周不怀好意地说着。  
安宥真的目光始终扎根在金珉周的身上，连带着礼堂里的目光再次集中在金珉周这里。  
“嗯...？抱歉，我今天没有戴隐形眼镜。”安宥真说着歪着脑袋朝金珉周的方向露出一个人颇为无辜却并不抱歉的笑容，只是语气却好像捉弄的成分的更多。  
金珉周瞬心里松了一口气，继续维持着脸上的笑容，暗地里使劲掐着曺柔理的手，好让她打眼色给权恩妃结束这闹剧。  
权恩妃不知道是良心发现想帮金珉周解围，还是她已经心满意足，所以决定加速这已经有些超时的面试环节，迅速地整理了状况，让面试重新回到了正轨。  
“呜～～～”只是曺柔理还持续地在金珉周耳边怪叫。  
“呀！曺柔理你干嘛！”  
“没什么，就是有人表面淡定，实则脸红得发烫。”  
“我是被那么多人盯着尴尬好嘛。绝对不是你想的那样。”  
“我想的哪样？这里的人难道有比表演的时候台下更多吗？怎么现在害羞了。嗯？”  
“那不一样。而且我不是害羞。”  
“是不一样呢。在所有和你表白的人里面她是最帅的呢。怪不得害羞了呢。”  
“呀！就说了不是了因为她害羞嘛。”  
“所以你承认你被当众表白了？”  
“。。。”

果然不出所料，安宥真当众说是为了金珉周考首尔高的事情上了学校主页的热搜，然后事情不可避免地往八卦的方面发展。无聊的人开启了赌局，打赌金珉周和安宥真什么时候会在一起，不过在那之前更重要的，是安宥真会分化成alpha还是omega。  
“要是安宥真分化成alpha，盼了一年的学长们要伤心喽。”权恩妃端着餐盘，还没来得及坐下就开始迫不及待地分享第一手的八卦。  
“我看就算分化成omega也会有很多女生伤心的吧。你们知道吗？她初中的时候班里的日本留学生管她叫王子様。”今天食物在崔叡娜眼里显然比不上八卦有吸引力。  
“崔叡娜你昨天是通宵看了八卦所以黑眼圈那么重吗？”很了解崔叡娜的曺柔理忍不住吐槽，随即她用胳膊戳了戳旁边的金珉周一脸戏谑地开口：“我们金大校花怎么想呀？你觉得这位帅气的小学妹会是a还是o呀？嗯？”  
金珉周对选择无视曺柔理故作肉麻的语气，一本正经地扒着碗里的饭回答道：“拜托，你们好无聊。abo还有个b的好不好。”  
“金珉周你才无聊好不好，那个安宥真要是不是稀有性别简直是暴qian天物好不好。”崔叡娜恶狠狠地咬了一口她的泡菜包饭也等不上咀嚼两口继续补充道：“我可以帮你下注beta啦，不过你这么想可能会成为全民公敌。”  
“tiǎn！暴殄天物！”同桌地三人一边嫌弃地躲避着崔叡娜喷溅出的米粒一遍纠正文化不过关的崔叡娜的读音。  
第二性别应该是个需要避免的敏感话题，大多数时候大家都不会公开。但是常年贴着抑制贴的金珉周的第二性别是个众所周知的秘密——毕竟不受发情期影响的beta和处于强势地位的alpha并不会如此严防死守。所以，在网上开出的赌局上，猜测安宥真是个alpha赔率低得可怜，毕竟光是想象，两人已经过于般配了。  
“切。那你们还问我干嘛。她一看就是alpha嘛。”  
听到金珉周给出了正面回答曺柔理挑眉道：“哦？所以你希望她是个alpha喽？”  
“唔？！不是好不好！”金珉周没想到这三人成心就是要摆她一道，气得瞪大了眼睛，连忙解释：“拜托！她才15岁就169了，又手长脚长的，而且力气还很大，典型的alpha的体貌特征好不好，什么我希望呀。”  
“哎哟，看来珉周你也查了不少资料啊。你放心，我们懂的。”权恩妃向金珉周抛出一个蹩脚的wink。  
金珉周无语地翻了一个白眼，她决定在这场流言过去之前她还是离这这个三个灾祸中心远一点，于是默默加快了进餐的速度。  
“说曹操曹操就到。”崔叡娜边说边吹起了口哨。  
跟崔叡娜这个招摇的家伙一起最大的弊端就是实在太容易引人瞩目，这下食堂里大部分的目光都被吸引到她们这桌，口哨声此起彼伏地响起来。  
安宥真闻声身子顿了顿，过了一会儿才朝她们鞠了一躬便拉着身边和她一般高的女孩打饭去了。  
“安宥真旁边那个就是张元英吧。她其实也挺有名的，只不过没安宥真那么高调，据说她和安宥真是青梅竹马，你说会不会其实她们其实是一对啊。”八卦机器权恩妃滔滔不绝吐出她所收集到的情报。  
“不可能！两个alpha是没有前途的。”  
“是吗。那个女孩子看上去会是个omega呢。”金珉周进食的动作稍有停滞，努力 想要看清女孩子的长相，可惜距离太远了，她只能看见安宥真显眼的蓝色后脑勺。  
曺柔理敏感地挑了挑眉，用有些讨人嫌的语气说到：“是吗？为什么人家就不会是alpha呀，你刚刚不是还说长得高、手长脚长肯定是alpha吗？老实交代吧，你就是希望人家安宥真是个alpha。”  
“哇！曺柔理我真是完全无语。你的想象力这么丰富不去写偶像剧浪费了。”  
“你当然无语了，因为你被我说中了。”  
“天哪！你们讲讲道理好不好！人家根本就没说喜欢我，也没有什么一见钟情发生。人家只是有、好、奇、心。你看她刚才反应多冷淡。”  
“嗯。是挺冷淡的。不过珉周你不要伤心嘛。可能小学妹害羞呢。”  
“。。。”  
拜托你们看看她那天表演时候拽拽的样子像是会害羞的人吗！  
金珉周再次认清了现实——她根本说不过这三个满脑子只想看戏的八卦精，她唯一的出路就是离她们越远越好。  
“学姐，我们能和你们坐一桌吗？”  
金珉周吃完最后一口乌冬正准备溜之大吉，一个有点熟悉的声音就在头顶响了起来。  
光是看到发尾那抹蓝色就能知道是安宥真。  
自从权恩妃为了打发搭讪的人说了没有她们好看的人不能够和她们坐一桌以后，安宥真大概是第一个敢再说这句话的人。而权恩妃和崔叡娜则是迫不及待地把来人摁到了椅子上。这下金珉周右边是曺柔理左边是安宥真，她是肯定走不了了。  
安宥真坐下来以后场面反倒安静了下来，崔叡娜她们虽然私底下爱开玩笑，却也不至于对还不认识的小学妹随便放肆。而安宥真也不像在台上那么健谈，安静进餐的小朋友侧脸看上去冷冷的，看来那天果然是舞台用的元气，真人是像传说中的，看上去很冷淡的、总是兴致不高的酷劲十足的孩子。倒是和她一起的张元英颇为活泼，她似乎是权恩妃的小迷妹，缠着权恩妃说些舞蹈比赛的故事。  
“学姐，我听说一年级的新社员只能跟二年级的前辈一起练习。可我真的好想看前辈们练习哦，要是能看一次我这辈子就死而无憾了。”张元英充满撒娇意味地摇着权恩妃的胳膊。  
要知道权恩妃最大的弱点就是喜欢被怕马屁和软妹子，被长了一张漂亮脸蛋的小朋友一顿夸奖当然不好拒绝，满口答应了下来。  
“好好好，晚上练习的时候通知你们吧。安宥真nim要来吗。”  
“去去去。她当然去啦。毕竟她也很崇拜学姐的，对吧。”  
张元英对着安宥真挤眉弄眼，但是安宥真只是慢条斯理的拿着纸巾擦嘴，被张元英踢了一脚才瘪了瘪嘴瞪了张元英一眼。她欢是一桌，最后目光落在金珉周身上。  
“金学姐会去吗？”  
太近了。  
金珉周被安宥真直勾勾地看着，身体不自觉地向后躲，但是身后的曺柔理却无情地堵住了她的退路。  
“嗯。当然。”  
也许是安宥真的身高太具有压迫力，金珉周在对视了几秒后假装整理耳后的头发错开了目光。  
“我会去的。”

等安宥真和张元英下了晚课过来，高三的前辈们正好练习完了第一轮。安宥真和张元英换下了校服，看上去比白天乖孩子的样子随意不少。尤其是张元英，放掉了白天的双马尾，黑发随意地披在肩上，今天换她在腰间绑了黑白格子的衬衫，脸上的妆容比白天淡了不少，少了分甜美，多了分小孩子的稚气，满脸好奇地四处打量。而安宥真看上去比白天更冷了。虽然她穿了身宽大的红色卫衣，但是脸上表情却依旧淡淡的，刘海被随意地撩了上去露出了额头，鼻梁上的复古圆形框架眼镜让人看上去更有距离感。  
不得不说张元英是个很好的观众，从头到尾都给足了反应，小嘴滔滔不绝地蹦出感叹词。一旁的安宥真仍旧是不动如山地坐着，淡淡的脸上看不出什么表情，无从揣测她的想法，只是随着音乐响起她的眼睛亮了起来，比起热心观众，她更像一个虔诚的学习者，努力在前辈的舞姿中吸收的养分。  
舞蹈练习是很枯燥的，即使是一个微小的动作也要反复连上数十次，一首曲子来回往复。随着新鲜感过去，张元英渐渐地安静了下来，倒是安宥真还是仰着脖子一遍一遍地看。她很认真的琢磨了整个舞蹈的动线变化，接着逐个观察每个学姐的不同的风格，手上也跟着一起比划，看得出来真的是来诚心学习的。  
不知道从哪个时刻开始，安宥真停止了手上的动作，整个人直挺挺地靠在身后的镜子墙上，微微抬起下巴，眼神锁定某个固定的行动轨迹。  
“喂，安宥真你看傻啦。”张元英拍了拍安宥真的手臂，但是安宥真依旧不为所动继续用眼神追随自己的目标，张元英于是顺着她的目光看过去，在看到视线终点的金珉周时她了然地点了点头。  
“啧啧，看得这么入神。看不腻啊。”  
“在试。”  
“啊？试什么？”  
“试什么时候会腻。”  
她们的声音都不算小，又恰巧这时候音乐到了过度的部分，于是学姐们在继续舞蹈动作之余，爆发出一阵激烈的嚎叫。

金珉周觉得自己的耳朵快聋了，崔叡娜输了在网上开的赌局，成天在她耳边碎碎念她和安宥真是如何不争气居然到暑假结束都没进展，害得自己输得倾家荡产。  
金珉周觉得自己完全无辜，三年的好友拿自己开赌就算了，输了一次还嫌不够，居然还大摇大摆地开第二个。自己这个好学生没向老师告发她已经是仁至义尽了，崔叡娜居然还有脸怪自己。自己是真的脾气太好还是怎么样？  
“崔叡娜！”金珉周终于忍不住吼了崔叡娜，她还要去体育馆上课好吗。  
“好了，你这礼拜的午餐我包了，晚餐和零食你自己找恩妃和柔理解决。”  
“果然我们珉周就是人美心善，就知道你不会见死不救的。”崔叡娜奸计得逞，开心的捧着金珉周的脸隔着空气啵了一口，只是临了她还是改不了逞口舌之快。  
“你也别急安宥真早晚还是会告白的，怀挺！”  
“。。。”  
哪壶不开提哪壶。  
金珉周这学期的体育课正好和安宥真她们班的在同一节，金珉周刚踏进体育馆就看到安宥真那高出同龄人的许多的蓝色后脑勺。  
明明暑假看到她的时候头发已经脱色成很浅的淡蓝色，黑头发也长出了好多，怎么又重新染回去了。  
“安宥真那小鬼是不是又长高了？她的运动裤都穿成九分裤了。”高三的体育课是很松散的，老师带她们做完热身活动之后就让她们自由活动了。于是不擅长运动的曺柔理就拉着同样运动无能的金珉周围观高一的体测。  
不知什么时候起安宥真变成了她们几个同为舞蹈社的好友之间能自然聊起的话题。说起来从四月初开学到现在又过去了一个暑假，她们确实熟悉了不少，但也仅仅是因为处于同一个社团的前后辈关系，在学校见面了会打个招呼聊上几句，有时候午餐碰巧会同桌吃饭，其他时候又甚少交集。即使这个暑假金珉周和安宥真被当作幌子参与了几次权恩妃和张元英的约会（尽管当事人极力否认），金珉周仍然说不准她和安宥真的关系应该定义在什么区间。  
其实金珉周也说不清自己对安宥真应该抱有什么感情，说没有好感那全然是谎话，可是又好像仅仅是停留在对彼此很感兴趣的阶段，再也没有更进一步的动作。朋友问起来金珉周始终只是用小朋友只是对自己很好奇的借口搪塞过去。毕竟安宥真并没有说喜欢她，她也没有什么非得表明的立场。  
曺柔理看金珉周半天没有反应还以为她又在发呆，结果转头就看到金珉周看着安宥真的背影出神。  
好吧，是看心上人看入迷了。  
高一的体测项目一会儿也结束了，得到自由活动时间的学妹们作鸟兽散，金珉周和曺柔理很快也失去了观测目标，在场边发起呆来。  
“学姐，不去活动吗？”  
就在两人老僧入定之际，安宥真出现在了她们跟前。  
曺柔理被吓出一声怪叫，一巴掌打到安宥真胳膊上，虽然也只是帮安宥真挠了挠胳膊。曺柔理上下打量了一下安宥真明显增长的身高，又看了看她拿在手里的排球，再联想了它自己手里时的大小，再次感叹安宥真如果不是个alpha真是浪费。  
“哦，是宥真啊。我刚刚看到你跳马了哦，赶紧利落地一下子跳过去了，拿了满分呢！赞！”  
曺柔理很自觉的向旁边迈了一步，把空间留给这对在流言里花式在一起了无数次现实却毫无实质进展的金A玉O。  
“那当然啦，我本来就很擅长运动。”安宥真本来波动不大的语调里少有的露出骄傲的情绪嘴角抿出一个小小的弧度，带出嘴角的酒窝一起。  
“那学姐在做什么运动呢，发呆吗？”  
“呀！安宥真你什么口气呀。你不要小看发呆，现在也有发呆大赛的好吗，奖金也不少的好不好。”说到底金珉周也还是年长的那方，所以即使是狡辩她也要保持住年上的气势。  
“喔～～。好吧，那学姐继续加油，早点拿到奖金哦。我还是继续打排球去了。”  
安宥真耸耸肩向后退了一步，果断地准备转身就走，但几乎是下一刻，又把步子改成向前，站到了里刚才更近的位置，让金珉周不得不微微仰着头看她。  
“不过学姐，与其发呆的话，不如看着我怎么样。”  
这样说完安宥真弯起一个比刚才弧度更大微笑，酒窝也跟着深深陷下去，然后也不和两位学姐说再见小跳步跑开了。  
又是这样，面试的时候是，在舞蹈室的时候也是，暑假问自己要不要吃同一个甜筒的时候也是，安宥真总是这样，用令人无法判断真伪的表情和语气留给人一瞬间的心跳加速，随后只剩下一片混乱，而她乌黑的眼睛里透露的全然只有无辜。  
其实安宥真是个喜欢恶作剧的臭小孩吧。

赶在夏天的尾巴和秋风涌起之前，一年一度的运动会如期举行了。  
金珉周还是一如往常地和曺柔理权恩妃和崔叡娜窝在一起聊天。  
“哦，是元英和安宥真。”权恩妃的眼神一直在胡乱地扫射，最后终于让她发现目标人物。  
安宥真和张元英正站在看台的最底端，好像在寻找自己班级位置。安宥真今天扎着高马尾，穿了身宝蓝色的运动套装，领子竖起来遮住嘴巴，一只手缩进袖子里抓着袖口，另一只手的手腕上还挂着一个塑料袋。  
张元英大概是看到了朝她招手的权恩妃，突然原地跳了一下就扯着安宥真跨着大长腿往她们的位置前进。  
“姐姐～～”  
张元英上来就把自己往权恩妃怀里塞，看得旁边的人不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
和张元英不同，安宥真完全是悠哉悠哉地爬楼梯，走到离她们还有几个台阶的地方就停了下来，所以难得地让她们有了俯视安宥真的机会。  
“宥真呀，袋子里装了什么。”  
安宥真听到金珉周的声音仰着头望过去，把手里的袋子打开举到金珉周的面前。  
饭团、火腿肠和巧克力。  
“宥真看来要补充很多能量呢。”  
安宥真温顺地接受了金珉周抚上她脑袋的动作，眼珠子转了一圈像是认真思考了金珉周的问题后乖巧地点点头。  
安宥真大多数时候总是目光向下撇，看什么都是放空的样子，但是今天她的眼睛睁得大大的，水汪汪的眼睛像盛着露水，用下目线看人的时候格外像柔顺的大型犬。  
经过一段时间的相处金珉周总算也是了解一点安宥真的脾气，知道她心情好的时候会笑得痞痞的，就像现在这样，只不过今天似乎还额外地情绪高涨。其实很喜欢运动吧？  
金珉周见安宥真难得露出小孩子的模样忍不住用手指戳住安宥真脸颊上酒窝的位置。安宥真楞了一下，眼巴巴地看着金珉周眨了眨眼睛，才顺从得挤出自己的酒窝。  
指尖被酒窝裹住的触感很新奇，让金珉周忍不住笑出声，她再次摸摸今天化身小狗狗的安宥真的头顶笑着说道：“要加油哦，我们金牌选手。”  
“所以有什么奖励吗？赢了话。”  
“不是有金牌了吗？你还想要什么奖励。”  
“切。金牌我有很多啦，学姐想要的话可以送你。不如学姐请我吃饭吧？一块金牌换一顿饭总是可以的吧。”  
金珉周哑然失笑，虽然没看过安宥真正式比赛，但根据传闻来看安宥真拿奖牌还不是探囊取物。这位正在长身体的巨人宝宝平时可吃的得不少，况且还只吃肉，自己才被崔叡娜压榨了不少零用钱，哪够安宥真吃的呀。而且这里也不只她一个学姐。  
“不是，就算要请的话也是。。。”金珉周转过身子用手指了指从一开始就默默看戏的好友，可是安宥真眼疾手快地抓住了金珉周子的的手指，让两人重新回到了面对面的状态。  
“要姐姐请。”  
“你刚刚叫什么。再叫一遍。”金珉周不可置信地用空着那只手捂住自己的嘴，要知道这位酷酷的小朋友一直都用生硬的前辈和学姐称呼她们，让她叫姐姐只能收获一枚白眼。  
但是安宥真却故意装作没听懂，疑惑地歪着脑袋，扑闪的大眼睛里全是迷惑。  
这下金珉周反倒急了，她反过来抓住安宥真的手，急得原地跺脚。  
“再一次，再一次，再叫一次嘛，宥真啊。”  
“再叫一次的话，姐姐就会答应吗？”安宥脸上的痞气更厉害了，“那谢谢珉周姐姐请吃饭。姐姐再见。”  
安宥真总是去得很快，说完就生怕金珉周反悔似的跳走了，剩下金珉周还在回味那三声姐姐。

“珉周姐姐你很紧张吗？”张元英不知道为什么没回去自己的班级，咬着根棒棒糖在金珉周旁边抖腿。  
金珉周在看到安宥真出现在起跑线的时候紧张地合住了双手，直到张元英出声她才发觉自己似乎紧张过头了。她佯装不动声色地把手心出得汗擦在裤子上，调整回一个淑女的姿势。  
“没有啦。我是跟宥真打了赌，所以有点在意而已。毕竟你知道的，请她吃一顿可不便宜。”  
“哦——，所以姐姐你是想她赢呢？还是输呢？”  
“那、那、那还是赢啦，毕竟这关系到我们系的荣誉嘛，我个人牺牲一点没有什么。”  
“那姐姐你不用担心，毕竟...”  
张元英的声音被发令声打断。  
安宥真的起步不是很好，明显落在了最后，但是她并没有慌乱，利用自己腿长步伐大的优势轻松地追了回去，最后以领先一个身位的优势拿下了一百米的第一名。  
第一块金牌。  
金珉周激动地拉着张元英跳了起来，张元英很给面子的没有拂了姐姐的兴致，跟着跳了两下。  
“哎，我就说不用担心啦，她可是短跑金牌选手，就是耐力不行。你看别人都穿短袖，就她连外套都没脱。”  
安宥真确实对得起金牌选手这个称号，不只是短跑，接下来的跳高、跳远和短绳安宥真都以绝对的优势，把金牌稳稳收入囊中。  
最后的重头戏是接力赛。  
安宥真如期待那样地出现在了决赛最后一棒的棒次上。比赛进行的很顺利，张元英的第一棒跑得相当出色，第二棒和第三棒也都稳在了第二的位置。偏偏在交给安宥真那帮出了差错，等安宥真捡起接力棒已经落在了第三的位置。她们系这片的看台同时传来倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
安宥真在第一个弯道反超第二名的时候看台台上的加油声又重新振作起来，最后一个弯道之前安宥真追上了第一名，看台的呼喊一下子变得撕心裂肺。等安宥真甩掉第一冲出弯道撞向终点线的那刻，耳边只剩震耳的呼声。  
安宥真被高高地抛向空中，金牌挂上脖子的那刻，金珉周看到了安宥真露出了她所见过最灿烂的笑容。看得出安宥真很习惯的到金牌后收到追捧的场面，从容地接受同学的祝贺，在校报的镜头前摆出得意的pose。  
金珉周突然觉得她离那样的安宥真有点远，于是她没有下去加入祝贺的人群，仍旧坐在看台上远远看着。  
结束的校长陈辞就显得非常无聊了，金珉周低头开始低头收拾地上吃剩的零食包装。  
“哎，来了。”曺柔理肘肘身边的金珉周，扬了扬下巴示意她。  
这时人群已经向看台下方移动准备离场，安宥真脸上挂着得意的笑容，逆着人流盯着金珉周直直地走来，站到金珉周身前的时候脖子上挂的奖牌叮当作响。  
“所以姐姐现在欠我四顿饭。”安宥真骄傲地举着奖牌，然后在金珉周散发着可怜意味地目光下，把金牌一个一个挂到金珉周的脖子上。  
“那么这些金牌就先给姐姐保管吧，这样姐姐看到它们的时候，就会记得要和我吃饭了。”  
金珉周知道现在又有很多目光落在她们身上，不过她好像无暇顾及了。

运动会结束后她们高三的舞蹈社成员忙着去参加各地的舞蹈比赛。眼看就要到高三最后的阶段了她们四个既要在兼顾着课业的同时去比赛，又要准备简历投去各个高校准备大学的面试。等金珉周还上安宥真第一顿饭的时候已经是冬天了，尽管首尔的冬天很短，也还是有些久了。  
只是没想到金珉周下次再有空已经是三个月后了。  
今天是情人节，但是对于高三的她们来说今天只是最后一天学业考的日子。考完试神经紧绷了几个月的四人就回宿舍睡了个昏天黑地，等到醒来屋外已是一片漆黑。  
崔叡娜和曺柔理挤在沙发上点外卖，看到金珉周从房间走出来问她要不要吃夜宵。  
“恩比和她的小年下约会去了，所以安宥真今天肯定是一个人。良辰美景奈何天，你要不要也和安宥真约个饭，顺便。。。”  
崔叡娜熟练地接住金珉周扔来的抱枕，调皮地继续说道：“我的意思是顺便把金牌还给人家。”  
“就是呀，我们善良的珉周啊，每天每天都看看，一定是欠着别人心里内疚的得不得了，那就择日不如撞日今天还呗。”曺柔理窝在崔叡娜身边妇唱夫随。  
金珉周选择无视她们，径直走去厨房接水。她打开通讯软件点出和安宥真的聊天记录，上次的对话还停留在安宥真感谢金珉周请她吃了牛小肠。  
'学姐，下次下雪的时候我们去吃炸鸡吧。'  
'不对。下次去吃学姐喜欢的东西吧。我也想了解学姐。'  
那天正是初雪呀。  
金珉周看着窗外沉重的夜色出神，首尔的这个冬天有点热，雪下的并不多。下次初雪会是什么时候呢？  
金珉周的手机突然震动了两下，低头发现正是安宥真发了消息过来。  
'学姐醒了吗'  
'现在在宿舍吗'  
金珉周在手机上敲敲打打，想问安宥真是有什么事吗，又觉得不妥，最后只回了一个模棱两可的'嗯'回去。  
消息显示已读，但任凭金珉周如何目不转睛地盯着屏幕安宥真也没有任何回复。  
敲门声响起来的时候金珉周还以为是外卖送到了，门外站着的却是安宥真。  
安宥真说过她们体育生特别怕热，所以即使是大冬天她也只穿了件加厚的卫衣，因为是一路跑来的关系还小口喘着气。  
金珉周把安宥真抓进室内，但安宥真只是别扭地站在玄关口的地毯上。  
“学姐，我还有门禁的，就来送个东西，等下就走。”  
安宥真说完也不管崔叡娜和曺柔理在旁边吹风，自顾自地从背包里掏东西。  
金珉周承认她现在真的很紧张，但是在看到安宥真掏出一个walkman的瞬间又全部化成疑问。  
金珉周堂皇地从安宥真手里接过那个看上去有点年代感的机器，满脸不可置信地看着安宥真。  
安宥真竭力抑制住嘴角的笑容，眨巴着眼睛好让自己看起来足够无辜。  
“我最近在练习钢琴，能请学姐帮我听一下吗？”  
这个理由听上去足够正当，但这无论如何不能让在情人节的晚上收到一台walkman显得合情合理。  
金珉周一时间无从消化眼前的状况，不知道应该觉得生气还是觉得好笑，舌头不受控制地打结，半个字也说不出来。  
安宥真不慌不忙地继续从包里掏出一个带线的耳机带到金珉周耳朵上，再把耳机线的另一头插进walkman。钢琴弹奏的声音从耳机里传出来。安宥真用纯真的模样看着金珉周，嘴唇翁动好像在说着什么。金珉周戴着耳机听不清楚，刚想要伸手去摘，安宥真却比她更快一步把手按上去，她把耳机挪开一点，嘴唇附到金珉周的耳边。  
“我说，姐姐晚安。”  
安宥真走后崔叡娜迫不及待地抢过walkman反复快进后退，但是任凭她怎么听磁带里都只有那几首弹得算不上流畅的钢琴曲。这让崔叡娜忿忿不平，睡觉之前还在碎碎念安宥真怎么能这样，还是金珉周劝她不要太在意了。  
等到崔叡娜和曺柔理那边没了动静，金珉周又重新拿出那个walkman，她打开机器把磁带翻到side b，戴上耳机忐忑地按下播放键。  
片刻空白后安宥真熟悉嗓音冒了出来。  
“姐姐，现在是姐姐一个人在听吗？要一个人听哦。因为这是我送给珉周姐姐一个人的礼物。”  
金珉周不禁笑了出来，心里暗骂安宥真这个小骗子。  
钢琴演奏的前奏从而耳机里缓缓流出，紧接着的是安宥真的歌声。

*If I walk would you run  
如果我走向你你会逃走吗  
If I stop would you come  
如果我停下你会走向我吗  
If I say you're the one would you believe me  
如果我说你就是命中注定的那个人 你会相信我吗  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way  
如果我请求你留下 你会指引我的方向吗  
是

名扬四海。  
是她们这些艺术生津津乐道的歌舞电影，其中男主在酒吧用钢琴伴奏独唱告白的片段更是被拿出来反复播放。  
它也曾是金珉周的最爱。

Tell me what to say so you don't leave me  
告诉我该说什么 才能把你留下  
The world is catching up to you while your running away to chase your dream  
世界都会追逐着你 当你去追寻你的梦想  
It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
现在到我们采取行动的时候了 因为我们在要求彼此去改变现状  
And maybe i'm not ready but i'll try for your love  
所以即使我还没准备好 我也想争取你的爱  
I can hide up above I will try for your love  
我可以假装不在乎 但我想争取你的爱  
We've been hiding enough  
我们已经躲藏了太久

安宥真的声音听上去意外地发紧，这个平时看上去总是格外淡漠的小朋友无法隐藏歌声中的紧张感。

If i sing you a song would you sing along  
如果我唱一首歌给你 你会应和我吗  
Or wait till i'm gone oh how we push and pull  
还是会等到我离开 我们为何要这样推拉  
If i give you my heart would you just play the part  
如果给你我的心 你会装腔作势  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful  
还是会告诉我这是个美好的开始  
.......

金珉周猛地从床上坐起来，一首歌曲还没唱完，她却觉得口渴难当。她后知后觉地朝另外两人的方向张望，确定没有惊醒任何人后也顾不得穿鞋直冲厨房。一口气喝完一杯冰水后金珉周还是觉得自己热得厉害，从两颊到脖子都发出不可思议地高温，用手使劲给自己扇风告诉自己冷静下来。  
'这算什么？这是告白吗？这是告白吧。自己是怎么回事半夜像个傻瓜似的傻笑。'金珉周用手捏住自己的脸颊，可笑容却总还是会跑出来。  
不，再确认一下吧。确认一下这不会又是一个恶作剧，磁带后面不会还有什么奇奇怪怪的东西吧。  
金珉周的手机手机这时候亮了起来，是安宥真的来电。  
“喂？”  
金珉周在带上房门的同时接起电话，可是电话那头却没有任何应答。  
“宥真？”  
又是一阵漫长的沉默，就在金珉周以为安宥真是睡梦中误触了手机准备挂电话的时候安宥真的声音才迟缓地从听筒里传来。  
“姐姐，我在门口。”  
走廊里没有开灯，只有手机屏幕发出的微弱光线。安宥真穿着一身法兰绒的开襟睡衣抱着腿坐在地上，金珉周开门的力道太大，惊吓到坐在对面的安宥真，黑暗中她的眼睛在手机的冷光中闪闪发光。她们沉默低对视，然后随着手机自动锁屏，一切重回黑暗。  
金珉周气呼呼地把全恩妃的长款羽绒服扔到安宥真身上，压着声音训斥道：“你疯了嘛，怎么就穿着睡衣出门了！在这坐了多久。”  
“姐姐，我睡不着。”  
黑暗中一切晦暗不明，但金珉周知道安宥真肯定在用她那双狗狗眼自下而上望着自己，这个时候她的眼神总是很明晰很清澈，却也搅乱人的心神，让人心软。  
责怪的话再说不出口，金珉周怒气无处发泄，索性别回头默不作声。  
“姐姐。”安宥真在黑暗中摸索到金珉周的手。  
还好手不算冷。  
“姐姐，我们去兜风吧。”

金珉周几乎是被安宥真拖下楼的，被半推半就地坐上后座的时候金珉周还在做着最后的抵抗。可安宥真没有给她拒绝的权利。“姐姐就放心交给我吧。”褪色成浅蓝色头发的少年把耳机挂上金珉周的耳朵，把她的双手放进自己的外套口袋里。  
也许是黑暗中存在某种谜一般的蛊惑力，等金珉周被深夜的冷风吹醒的时候她已经抱着安宥真的腰坐在机车后坐了。  
该死的权恩妃为什么要把机车的钥匙放在羽绒服的口袋里。  
金珉周任凭心脏剧烈的鼓动声在耳膜边放大，而她现在只想知道安宥真的心跳会不会也会这么大声。于是她双手环住安宥真的腰，把脸贴到安宥真的后背上。被环住的一瞬间安宥真明显地一震，僵硬地挺直了后背。  
白色的小绵羊在夜晚的首尔街头飞驰，夜晚地风呼啸而过，恰如其分地掩饰住两个年轻人喧嚣的心跳。

*夏夜里的晚风  
吹拂着你在我怀中  
你的秀发蓬松  
缠绕着我随风摆动  
月亮挂在星空  
牵绊着你诉情衷  
有你味道的风  
就是我还在等待的爱  
一个夏夜晚风的爱  
一颗寂寞的心的爱  
一个还在等待的爱

机车被停在汉江边。安宥真下了车一言不发地拉着金珉周往旁边的山坡上走。安宥真的手很暖和，完全不像才在寒风中吹过的样子。金珉周就被这双温暖的手掌包裹着一路向上进发。  
这里是汉江边上观光绿化带边缘更往外的地方，富人区就在江对面斜前方向的位置，绚烂的灯火和华丽的建筑构成远处的风景。而眼前的汉江缺静悄悄的，只有夜间赶路的货船上的信标忽明忽暗地在江面上缓缓游弋。  
“这里风景不错吧姐姐。我想一个人呆着的时候会经常来这里呢。”  
安宥真就坐在金珉周的右侧方，脸别向一边看着远方渐远灯火。  
“宥真啊，总像是有什么心事呢。”金珉周把头靠在安宥真的肩上轻声说着，“宥真总是什么都不说，虽然大家都说你很冷漠，除了跳舞什么事情都不上心，可是在我看来，你啊有些忧郁呢。有什么心事不能告诉姐姐呢。”  
安宥真低头持续沉默着。  
“我想要分化成Beta。”金珉周的右手仍被握在安宥真的手里，而现在安宥真把她拉得更靠近自己，用双手裹住抵着下巴，“以前我总觉理所当然地觉得我肯定要分化成Alpha，大家也都说我将来一定会是一个出色的Alpha。可是渐渐地事情就变味了，大家总是对我说'宥真不能做这个'、'宥真不能做那个'、'宥真啊Alpha应该怎么样'。初中的时候我喜欢上了跳舞，但是大家总是说我不该那个样，不该放弃运动。我没有放弃啊，我只是也想尝试做自己喜欢的事情罢了，为什么一定要被条条框框圈死呢？慢慢地我都不知道到底是自己想要成为那样，还是盲目地变成了大家期望的样子。所以我再也不愿意去回应大家的期望了，只剩下分化成Beta这一个愿望。”  
有液体滴到金珉周的手上，安宥真也已经有些抽抽噎噎的，金珉周伸手捧住安宥真的脸帮她擦去眼泪，却发现安宥真的脸现在烫得惊人。  
金珉周的第一反应是安宥真发烧了。  
“姐姐，下面，好痛。”  
金珉周手上的动作顿时停下了。她突然反应过来安宥真为什么会在半夜睡不着，为什么会跑到她的宿舍门口，又什么会在冬天热得发烫。金珉周把安宥真半敞着的外套拉开，果然安宥真的下体的布料被顶起一块。  
安宥真分化了。  
分化初期的征兆并不明显，Alpha可能只是觉得热和出汗，但本能没法骗人，尽管安宥真没意识到自己在经历什么，她还是找去了Omege的宿舍。  
金珉周下意识地捂住自己的后颈，还好她总是会随手准备抑制贴，出门的时候也以防万一地贴上了。可是安宥真的情况却非常棘手。无论Alpha还是Omege，初次分化总是异常痛苦的，在没有可以结合的另一半的情况下，即使有注射药物也还是会痛苦的难以忍受，只能独自关在房间里度过这个艰难的阶段。  
可眼下她们连抑制剂都没有。  
金珉周看得出安宥真已经在竭力忍耐了，可是她知道现在还才是开始，往后只会越来越痛苦。金珉周看着安宥真背对着自己努力忍耐的样子，在心里罗列几个可能的计划。  
安宥真一开始只是觉得热罢了，虽然她想不通为什么自己会无端地在冬天觉得热，但她将那归咎于自己紧张的心情。机车开到一半安宥真才隐隐感觉到自己热得有些不对劲，她只以为那是出于被金珉周抱着造成的心跳加速，下车了才发觉的自己下体有东西阻碍着自己正常的步伐。她应该掉头立刻回去，可是她却努力说服自己可以克服。她的计划很完美，在见不到金珉周的几个月她她详细地刻画了告白的流程，虽然半夜跑去人家宿舍门口和未成年开机动车并不在计划内，但带金珉周来自己最爱的夜景本来也在射程范围内。她的计划很好，执行和应对也很好，可是偏偏却在这种时候分化了。  
安宥真在冲向终点前的时刻掉了链子，她只觉得这该死的身体让她羞耻万分。  
就在安宥真正被初次分化的疼痛和羞耻感折磨得身心俱疲的时候，金珉周的手从没拉上的羽绒服里伸进去，隔着裤子握住了安宥真的性器。  
安宥真伸手捂住自己的嘴把惊呼堵回喉咙里。她不敢抬头去看金珉周，也不敢移动身体的任何一个部位。  
“总而言之先射出来吧。”  
这种时候也顾不上什么害羞，生理课上只告诉她们要去找医生，而没有告诉她们这种紧急情况下该怎么做。金珉周先想到的只能是先解决安宥真痛的问题，然后祈祷可以用这样最简单的方法安抚住年轻的Alpha。  
性器从裤子里弹出来的时候两人都不约而同地转过了头。  
安宥真的性器比她的脸摸起来还要烫上千万倍。金珉周的手规律地握着它上下滑动，私密处奇异的触感通过皮肤的纹理在每次的摩擦中传递着到手掌，连带着金珉周也变得热了起来。安宥真的性器在她手中变得更加坚硬和滚烫，不一会儿就像块滚烫的烙铁一般，彷佛要把那上面凸起的血管纹路烙进金珉周的掌心。  
不满足匀速的规律运动，安宥真倾身握住了金珉周的手做起了加速运动。安宥真没发克制住自己的目光不去看她和金珉周的手交握的地方，性器被金珉周包裹住的视觉冲击让快感加倍地滋长。很快地，年轻的alpha完成了人生第一次射精，快感从下身直冲大脑，一时间停止了运作。  
金珉周默许了安宥真握着自己的手撸出剩余精液的动作，索性alpha的性器在吐出了所液体后软了下去。她希望这次自慰是足够好的，至少能够帮助alpha支撑到医院。  
很显然金珉周的美好愿望落空了，因为下一秒她就被安宥真翻身压在了地上。  
“安宥真不要！”外套拉链被拉开的时候金珉周死死抵住安宥真的肩膀，但是omega的力量在alpha面前不值一提，安宥真一用一只手就捉住了金珉周的两个手腕固定在胸前，右手更是从后方揽住金珉周的腰，让两人贴得更近。金珉周被钳制在身下，安宥真身上的热气笼罩在她身上，让她也蒙上一层薄汗。alpha刚刚泄下去的性器又变得存在感十足，隔着金珉周的睡裤有一下没一下地蹭着金珉周的大腿根。  
安宥真像是追寻着本能狩猎的野兽，从金珉周的锁骨开始一路嗅着气味来到了omega左颈耳朵下后方的位置。在这么近的距离即使隔着抑制贴，omege甜美的信息素还是被年轻的alpha捕捉到。适当的信息素对于发情期的alpha是绝佳的镇定剂，于是安宥真埋在金珉周的鼻子里深吸一口气，像是紧绷了一天的头皮得到松弛，发出一声满足的叹息。只是镇定剂虽好，却会叫人上瘾，安宥真很快便不安分地用鼻尖隔着抑制贴蹭着金珉周腺体。  
金珉周不在发情期，抑制贴是她最后的防线，一旦抑制贴被撕掉，omega的气味会诱得alpha加速完成分化，进而更近一步地引发omega的发情期。  
“不要撕掉。”金珉周只能颤抖着发出最后的请求，然后闭上眼别过头去。也许一开始她就不该抱有期望，结合是刻在alpha和omega基因里的天性，她们只能顺从而不是抗争。虽然她和安宥真还没有正式的告白，她只能当作把之后的步骤提前。  
至少第一次是和喜欢的人。  
“再一次就好，姐姐，再一次。”安宥真被金珉周哽咽的声音拉回了现实，暂时停下了动作匐在金珉周耳边恳切地说着。但是她并不等金珉周应答，性器便以更大的力道和速度往金珉周股间碾压，灼热的吐息在金珉周脖颈间不断徘徊，小心翼翼地在抑制贴周围的肌肤上啄吻，嘴唇隔着抑制贴磨蹭着omega的腺体。  
金珉周感觉到安宥真的呼吸越来越重，隔着抑制贴吻她腺体的力道越来越大，腺体被刺激的感觉让她只能拼命咬住下唇嘴唇。嘴唇过后是牙齿，安宥真不停歇地咬起金珉周腺体附近的一小块皮肤又松开，换个地方咬起再松开，往复如此。最后安宥真伸出舌头，从锁骨开始，自下而上地添着金珉周的脖子。安宥真显然不太喜欢抑制贴表面略微发苦的味道，触碰的瞬间迟疑了一下，等再贴上来的时候舌尖上明显带了霸道的力道，用力碾压着金珉周脆弱的腺体。金珉周终于忍不住嘤咛出声，omeg的呻吟更大地刺激了身上的alpha。安宥真呼吸沉重地拉着金珉周的手往身下探去。  
“姐姐再帮我一下吧，帮我射出来。”  
安宥真的声音听上去比平时更低，像野兽压着嗓子警告的低吼，这是她极力忍耐的证据。金珉周只好顺从地重复套弄的动作。  
安宥真的舌头重新回到了金珉周的抑制贴上，舌尖努力地舔着抑制贴的边缘。很快她的工作起了成效，唾液渗透进内里，沾了水的抑制贴很快失去了粘性，随着安宥真舌头舔弄的动作翘起一角。金珉周信息素的味道随着抑制贴翘起的部分更多地被贪婪地alpha捕捉到。  
可这还不够，远远不够。  
安宥真试着用牙齿去咬着翘来的那个角，可是舌头的触感欺骗了她，翘起来的贴纸远没有想象中来得多，安宥真试了几次都宣告失败。于是安宥真在这里彻底失去了耐心，毫无章法地舔咬撕扯着金珉周脖子上的皮肤，下身也开始不受控制的在金珉周手掌围成的圆圈里抽动。终于安宥真还是靠着蛮干成功地扯下了金珉周的抑制贴，水蜜桃甜蜜诱人的香气在空气中炸了开来，让人回想到夏天里冰凉的桃子汽水。  
安宥真在信息素的刺激加快了挺腰的速度，在她射出来的同时，另一股信息素缠上了水蜜桃味的信息。  
是海盐冰淇淋的味道。  
这让金珉周想起了去年那个她们因为被迫当电灯泡而一起度过的夏天。安宥真很怕热，总是让金珉周陪她去吃第二个半价的冰淇凌甜筒。安宥真总会买一个海盐味的，理由是夏季限定。海盐味的冰淇淋不像其它味道那样味觉丰富，淡淡地咸味混合着淡淡地甜味，既不够甜也不够怪异，但这种说不清道不明的感觉却莫名让人想要继续下一口，并且这种让人想说出个所以然的感觉促使着她们一次又一次地掉入海盐的陷阱当中。  
海盐味的信息素不像大多数alpha的信息素那样具有侵略性。比如张元英郁金香味的信息素，浓郁得让人恨不得能嗅觉失灵。而安宥真只会让人想到夏天，清爽而不炙热的水上乐园般的夏天。  
只是信息素的出现意味着alpha已经完成了分化的最后一个阶段直接进入发情期，她们已经没有任何选择了——她们会在今天完成交配。  
比预想中狂暴的亲吻更先落下来的是安宥真的眼泪。  
金珉周在惊讶中睁开眼睛，支撑在上方的安宥真的眼泪像一串珍珠似的掉在金珉周的下巴和胸口，嘴里发出呜呜地哭泣声。仔细一看金珉周脖颈上被撕下的抑制贴正巧合地封住了安宥真的嘴。  
金珉周万万不会想到自己会在这种时候笑出了声，她伸手唰地一下撕掉安宥真嘴上的抑制贴，想着也该让安宥真尝尝粘性超强的抑制贴被暴力撕掉时拉扯皮肤的痛感。  
安宥真哭得更大声了。  
金珉周觉得好笑极了，alpha信息素的味道已经让omega的身体起了反应，但是她们却在这时停了下来。  
“不是这样的，我不想这样的，我明明只是想告白的。明明我一直只想分化成一个beta，可是遇到姐姐之后我反悔了。明明只是想证明这不是一见钟情，但是为什么会不受控制地总是想起姐姐呢。为什么我会害怕呢，害怕我过去的祈祷会成真，害怕我不能够成为一个alpha，害怕姐姐会被别人标记。我好讨厌自己，一会儿想要靠近，一会儿又告诉自己应该离开，若即若离得让我自己都嘲笑自己。我明明、我明明下了好大的决心才决定告白的。我想要告诉姐姐我喜欢你啊，想要在分化之前告诉你，想要告诉你和性别没有关系，和姐姐是omega没有关系，和我会是alpha、beta还是omega没有关系，明明我只是喜欢姐姐。为什么连着样都不行呢，为什么偏偏在这种时候。为什么！为什么！为什么偏偏是该死的alpha！我明明只是喜欢姐姐。”  
金珉周被预料之外的告白击中，明明刚才她还只是觉得羞耻恐惧和害怕，现在她却只觉得心里柔软得一塌糊涂，她捧着起安宥真的脸替她擦去脸上的泪水。但是安宥真哭得太厉害，一边掉着眼泪一边打嗝，眼泪才擦掉又有新的涌出来。金珉周索性放弃让安宥真哭累了就会停的想法，转而伸手去捏安宥真的耳垂。安宥真的耳垂很饱满，软软的、温热的，像是小狗狗的耳朵那样让人爱不释手。金珉周拉着安宥真靠近自己，抬起上身把吻落在安宥真嘴角。  
“我们做吧。”  
安宥真猛地抬起头，蓄满泪水的眼睛不可思议置信地望着金珉周。  
“就像宥真说的，我也喜欢宥真啊。认真的时候喜欢，不说话的时候喜欢，一会儿招惹我一会儿又若无其事的时候也喜欢。和性别无关，和alpha、beta、omega统统没有关系。我喜欢宥真，宥真也喜欢我，所以我们做吧。和别的无关，就是单纯两个彼此喜欢的人。做吧”金珉周每一次断句，都把一个吻落在安宥真的是脸颊上、下巴上最后模仿着刚刚安宥真的样子咬住对方的下唇拉扯再松开。  
安宥真像是得到了指令的大型犬，又重重把金珉周扑倒。金珉周的后脑勺在和草地接触的时候想着下次该教教安宥真如何控制她的力气。  
年轻的alpha的吻没有任何章法，又迫不及待用舌头去舔omega的嘴角，惹得金珉周咯咯发笑。被嘲笑了的安宥真撅着嘴委屈巴巴地看着她，金珉周只好抿住嘴把笑憋回去。  
两人就这样对视了一会，金珉周的拇指还在安宥真的耳垂上揉搓。安宥真的耳垂逐渐发烫，脸也跟着红了一整片，失神地盯着金珉周嘴唇中间的唇珠吞咽着口水。  
“好了，过来。”金珉周觉得很有趣，就只是捏着耳垂而已就让安宥真突然变得顺从起来，捏着安宥真的耳垂示意对方把头低下来。  
安宥真这次轻轻地把头凑了过来，嘴唇触碰的时候犹犹豫豫地不敢行动，金珉周便把主导权接过来。这次她们吻得很慢，像是要把对方的每个唇纹都记下似的贴合再分离。金珉周伸出了舌尖若有似无地滑过安宥真的下唇，在安宥真追过去的时候又躲开。安宥真不满地从喉咙里发出呜的一声手上也使了劲，被金珉周捏了耳垂才又乖乖松了力气。金珉周这时候才送出自己的舌头，沿着安宥真的嘴唇内侧打圈再勾着对方舌头，在分开之前还用牙齿轻轻地咬了对方的舌尖。  
安宥真被这缓慢的撩拨折腾得难受，她只觉得耳朵也痒，嘴巴也痒，下体更是蠢蠢欲动，再也忍受不住地抓住金珉周捏住自己的耳朵的右手死死扣在对方耳边，追着金珉周的嘴唇狠狠地碾压上去，舌头强硬地闯入对方口腔野蛮地与她纠缠，贪婪地吸吮着，直到把金珉周吻的快不能呼吸才舍得放开她。  
“姐姐，还是疼。”安宥真的臀部不安地扭动着，低头去看，方才因为哭泣而罢工的性器又兴致勃勃地挺立着。金珉周下身的睡衣已经被安宥真蹭得皱皱巴巴了，衣摆上还粘着alpha上一次高潮射出的精液。安宥真着迷地看着自己的性器在金珉周的私处磨蹭，被阴茎碾过的布料被水濡湿，颜色明显比旁边深出来不少。当摩擦到某个特定的点时安宥真能感觉的金珉周抓着自己领子的左手抓得很紧，她便像得到了反馈似的更大力地集中往那个点摩擦。  
“...嗯”金珉周的理智终于溃散，抑制不住呻吟出来。omega的发情期来得很不讲道理，光是那里被摩擦着就让她感觉湿得一塌糊涂，“安宥真...进来。”  
安宥真一直以来都在逃避自己更可能分化成稀有性别的事，生理课上得马马虎虎的，所有和性有关的知识全部来自张元英那家伙对于色情影片的观后感，以至于现在第一次看到omega的一张一合的私处就感觉自己快射了。  
omega已经润滑得足够充分，性器的头部顺利地进入了甬道，性器被软肉包围挤压的感觉让安宥真舒服地喟叹，迫不及待地挺动着腰身想把自己送进去更多。然而也是出尝禁果的金珉周下面却紧得不容侵犯，尽管本能让omega尽可能得打开自己，但是这场性事来得太急，她还是没能充分准备好。  
金珉周不忍心看安宥真再受分化热的折磨，让安宥真强硬地进入她。尽管做好了会很痛的准备，被安宥真用力贯穿的瞬间金珉周还是疼得哭了出来，臀部本能地用力，带着甬道一起收缩，内里死死地夹住alpha的性器。刚刚分化地alpha哪里受得了这样的刺激，真的射了出来。  
金珉周花了一点时间才从疼痛中缓了过来，却发现安宥真没继续下一步动作，而是维持着埋在她体内的状态她姿势羞愧地把脸埋进手掌里。金珉周很快明白发生了什么，这次努力克制住不让自己笑出来，但是真是上扬地语调还是出卖了她。  
“我们宥真不愧是金牌短跑选手呢，速度果然很快。”  
安宥真听了更加抬不起头了。  
金珉周觉得作为年长的一方有时候真的责任重大，但是她也只能忽视掉身体的感觉，耐心地安慰着自尊心极其敏感的年下。  
“没关系呢，金牌选手也是训练出来的，宥真你也许只是需要练习。”  
见安宥真还是不肯抬起头，金珉周只好去亲她露在外面的耳朵，“宥真已经射了三次了，可姐姐还没到呢。”这已经是金珉周能抛弃的羞耻感的极限了。  
“一次！前面的不算！”  
尽管胜负欲出现在了奇怪的地方，安宥真还是重新振作了起来，以往经历的挫折教育让她很快重振雄风，加上刚分化的alpha随时处于亢奋状态，性器很快又硬了起来。被激起胜负欲的安宥真变得极其专注，耐心地把性器缓缓地抽出到只留下头部再发力顶进肉穴的深处。随着肉穴逐渐被肏开，安宥真挺腰的速度也逐渐加快。金珉周被插得意识逐渐模糊，四肢百骸逐渐感到麻木，只剩下下体被撞击的快感，腰不自觉地抬起迎合着性器，但是本能告诉她这还不够。金珉周用大腿内侧的肌肤磨蹭着安宥真的腰，安宥真立刻会意，伸手托住金珉周的臀部，性器便以一个更深入的角度插入肉穴里面。金珉周这次真的被肏哭，最后的理智完全溃散，双腿追寻着本能盘在安宥真的腰后，把性器全部吃进肉穴里。  
“姐姐...姐姐...”肉体撞击的啪啪声和金珉周逐渐拔高的呻吟成了最好的催化剂，安宥真不再大幅度地进出，依靠着腰腹发力不断着追寻着性器顶部撞击生殖腔口的快感。  
“不想要被打开生殖腔的话，从一开始就不要发生关系就好。”达到高潮的瞬间，金珉周无端想到性教育课上老师说过的话。  
果然beta老师说的全都是没用的屁话。金珉周有生以来第一次说出脏话。  
成结的alpha还在omega体内持续射精，安宥真仗着两人一时半会儿还分不开再次用唇舌在金珉周的腺体附近捣乱。金珉周着才意识到安宥真刚才并没有完成标记。  
“呀...安宥真...你...你不会连临...临时标记都...都不会吧。”高潮过后的金珉周还喘得厉害，声音里全是娇媚。  
初次成结的alpha此刻却是精神满满，分化的痛苦离她而去，让她甚至还能坏心眼在omega的生殖腔里顶弄几下，惹得金珉周娇喘连连。  
“姐姐知道吗，其实短跑选手只是在田径队里耐力相对不行，比起普通人还是很好的，姐姐想再试试吗？”  
安宥真的眼睛又变得亮晶晶的，不知羞耻地提出再次交欢的请求。但金珉周只是又羞又愧，用了最后的力气狠狠咬了安宥真的耳朵。  
看到金珉周再说不出话，安宥真放弃了她大胆的想法。她搜寻着脑海里为数不多地性知识，虔诚地吻上金珉周的腺体，犹豫片刻后咬破了omega娇嫩的皮肤。  
海盐冰淇淋味道终于和水蜜桃融合，而她终于是她的了。


End file.
